


They're Bug Bites!

by PrincessFreewill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles, Another one?, M/M, based off a tumblr post, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreewill/pseuds/PrincessFreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is happy that Isaac and Scott are expressing their love… He just wished they’d express somewhere else. Somewhere that's not his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Bug Bites!

**Author's Note:**

> Post found here  
> http://princessfreewill.tumblr.com/post/55575035802/teen-wolf-au-stiles-is-happy-that-isaac-and

Stiles has to remember to install a lock.

 It’s one thing to have a totally gorgeous werewolf with an ass Stiles just wanted to take bite of coming in at all hours.

But it’s completely different to come into his room, throw his stuff behind his door and turn to have some one on one time with his laptop only to have his eyeballs assaulted by the image of two werewolves writhing on the floor together.

“Come on, guy!” Stiles groaned, drawing the attention of the duo. “Stop using my room!” He is going to have to make them sign a legal document barring them from all forms of canoodling in his room.

Or at least make Scott pinkie swear. That usually worked.

They sprung up from the floor. “We weren’t doing anything!” Scott was quick to interject as Isaac just twitched nervously next to him.

“Yeah? Nothing? Tell that to the hickies that Isaac was nice enough to leave,” Stiles scoffed, gesturing at the gnawed on thing Scott called a neck. Isaac’s face was turning pink from his spot next to his new boyfriend.

Scott’s hand slapped to the side of his neck where the red spots were already healing. His eyes were wide, slightly crazy if Stiles said so himself. “They’re bug bites!”

“Yeah!” Isaac piped in, his voice unusually high and his face was slowly going from just pink to vibrant red. He licked his lips a couple times before speaking again. “We were… were in here… looking for lotion…in your room… because we thought you’d have lotion… in your room… and we were on the floor… because… _because_ …”  He glanced at Scott for some sort of help.

“Because we thought you might keep it under your bed.” Scott beaming as he finished Isaac’s thought. Isaac nodded frantically at him. They grinned at each other and Stiles suspected they might have high fived if he hadn’t been standing there.

These two idiots deserved each other. They were like floundering puppies.

“I know you two are madly in _love_ and want to express that everywhere and anywhere, but do not express it here. This is my sanctuary and I do not need to see some werewolf rumpy pumpy in my sanctuary.” Stiles’ arms emphasized his words by flailing beside him.

Isaac mouthed the saying back at Scott who just shrugged.  

“So… So…  Get _out_!” Stiles hurled the closest item at them, which so happened to be a stuffed animal that he had meant to give to Lydia the previous year but never got around to it.

Isaac caught the flying piglet before it hit Scott. “Why do you have this?”

“Get out!” He shouted. He was lucky that his dad was at work.

One would think that they would leave right away after that.

They didn’t.

Instead Stiles had to throw another two pillows at them before the couple shuffled awkwardly out of his room. They took the piglet with them and Stiles swore he saw Isaac give it to Scott in the hallway right before he slammed the door.

Sighing, Stiles flopped back on his bed. He so needed a lock on his door. Not his window though. Tall, dark and nice ass still needed a way in.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story Emily? Yes.


End file.
